Camp Half Bloods Saviors
by ChildrenOfTheGreatGods
Summary: Just everything that goes on in Camp-Half Blood, with a lot of Drama and a lot of other peoples OC's. :D  Read if you DARE!
1. Chapter 1 meet the oc's!

**HEYY GUYS ITS FINALLY HERE. WE ARE YSING PRETTY MUCH ALL THE OC'S SO IF YOUR ISN'T IN THIS CHAPPY THAN ITS OING TO BE IN THE NEXT ONE!  
Btw, this whole chapter was written by both girl and boy.**

**ENJOY!**

Sammy POV

"ARGHHH! I hate you clique girls, your so stupid and it's not my fault I look like this OK!"

that's when Smitty started snickering with her friends. Sarah Smith is the 'Hottest' daughter of Apollo in the camp, but probably the meanest. She has a great beach body, complimented with a perfect tan. She has sky blue eyes and long blond hair with multi coloured streaks. Her nickname is 'Smitty' but I call her Schmitty secretly.

I absolutely hate her.

"HA-HA you're the one who came over to us and said that, 'Neko's new hair cut was different then before.' And the funny thing is you actually feel like you can come here and do that, you handy- capped freak." she said with venom.

That's it, I can only take so much of those snarky girl remarks. "I WAS GOING TO SAY IT LOOKED NICE BUT THEN YOU CAME OVER HERE AND USED MY WORDS AGAINST ME LIKE A BITCH!".

I pulled my knife out and ran at Shmitty. That's when Chrisma Moore came over, one of my good friends.

I call her Rizzie because she loves the nickname. Her light brown hair was in a messy ponytail with her rainbow streaks shining. Her lithe body was sweaty so it looked like she just got back from training. Her small spray of gold freckles shining under her hazel eyes. The daughter of Iris hit me like a train.

When I stood up she purposely knocked Shmitty into a puddle that Isabella had created. Rizzie stood up and stated, "That will teach you, you little perfectionist."

Isabella had Shmitty in a head-lock. Then Vyn Stellar, my tall, blond streaked hair, golden eyed friend (A**/N SORRY NO CHAOS.**) sent Shmitty through a shadow travel.

Her long blond hair was in a high ponytail, so I assumed she was training with Rizzie. Her nail polish looked violet, so her mood was probably a mix with intensity and humor.

She laughed and said, "Once around the world should do her in. Oh yea Sam you ok?" she said while retrieving my fake hand. "Oh yea I'm fine but one more second and I would have run my blade through her fricking skull." I said while screwing in my hand and rebooting its circuits.

Isabella ran to us huffing like crazy. "JESUS VYN, ANOTHER STEP CLOSER AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN SENT ON THAT SPIN CYCLE."

* * *

Hudson walked over and threw a picnic blanket on the ground and brought out a basket. "Should be about twenty minutes until she comes back. In the mean time, I made some food and don't worry Sammy I didn't make you any meat. I wouldn't want you to whip a blade at my face for making lamb." he said.

Last time the 5 of us had a picnic he made lamb ,and well, I kind of over reacted.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Hudson".

Twenty minutes later Shmitty formed out of blackness and looked like she had just went through a tornado. She crawled over to the puddle Isabella made and threw up in the water.

Isabella lifted the barf up with her water powers and dropped it on Sarah.

"Which one of you made this plan!" she yelled, pulling out her crossbow.

Hudson put his hand up and said "Guilty as charged".

She pointed her crossbow at him from a distance.

"Do you really want to do this, if you do kill me you will loose dessert, although you would probably just purposely puke it out anyways. Well go ahead."

Sarah pulled her bow up and pulled the string. She let go. Hudson jumped backward and pulled out his dual pistols he shot a barrage of bullets. Sarah jumped to the side and shot one more bullet. Hudson dodged the arrow and shot twice more and it hit Sarah's head. Hudson laughed, "ha-ha don't worry guys they were rubber bullets".

We knocked her out and then carried her to the wood nymphs. They took her and manipulated roots around her then they filled her mouth with moss. We left when dinner sounded.

HUNTER POV  
I walked into the dining pavilion to be greeted by loud music, loud children and the smell of tasty food. Percy was on a more elevated table in the middle of the pavilion with Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, a reserved seat for Isabella( she was probably out and about somewhere.) and Ashyr Wood, my 3 year crush.

Her long brown hair was combed out, her Nike's looked polished and her retro style made my male hormones bounce off the walls. Her big chocolate brown eyes gave me a glance and she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked off into the crowd.

I saw my friends at the regular Poseidon table and smiled when they waved at me. I walked over and Isabella was about to say something when Chiron stomped his hoof for everyone to quiet down. The pavilion went quiet and he began to speak. "As you all know, today is a very important day for all half bloods. TODAY IS THE BIRTH DAY OF THE PROPHECY CHILD. FROM A MISUNDERSTOOD CHILD TO THE SAVIOR OF CAMP HALF BLOOD, FROM THE LONELY KID WITH NO SOCIAL STATUS TOO THE CHILD THAT ALL HALFBLOODS KNOW. PERSEUS JACKSON. TODAY WE CELEBRATE HIS 17TH BIRTHDAY, Percy any words?"

"Yes thank you Chiron.," Percy began. "Today is the year Anniversary of the second Titan war, which also falls on my birthday. This is also the day of a great hero's death, Luke Castellan. I couldn't of defeated Kronos without his help, and all of your guys blood, sweat and tears. So… uh… yea… U-"

He started to sputter at the end but Annabeth cut him off saying, "Just spit it out Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. Percy looked nervous and said, "Fine, and I would like to thank my wonderful, beautiful and intelligent girlfriend Annabeth for making the past year the best of my life. And I just wanted to say to you… That… I love you." Percy smiled at a blushing Annabeth. She sheds a tear and whispers, "I love you too, Seaweed brain." Annabeth tackled Percy with a hug and everyone cheered.

Chiron smiled and shouted, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" I turned back to my table and looked at Isabella. She was grinning and stated simply, "Finally my brother got the balls to say it." and everyone started chuckling. Isabella looked dressed more formal then everyone else because she was one of the MVPs of Percy's party. She wore black skinny jeans with Aqua converses to compliment her strapless aqua blouse. Her long curly golden- brown hair was combed out and shiny. Her sea green eyes were big as always, with a small amount of eyeliner so she must've had a fight with Sammy to get it on. Her beach tan was glowing as always. A lot of guys would kill to go out with her, I probably would feel that way too, most children of the big 3 are gorgeous; but I was too into her sister.

Next to her sat Hudson. He had his grey American Apparel sweater on and was wearing jeans. His hair was flippy as always and his eyes were a sky blue. His muscular body was slouching at the moment. Being a son of Zeus, most of the girls at camp drooled over him, but he wasn't interested in any of them. He had a rep for only being close to his brother and Bella. He was sipping his pepsi right now, daydreaming about who knows what.

Across from him sat Sammy. Her black hair in a ponytail and her green eyes amused. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she is born stunning, but people have a hard time getting past her physical casualties. When she was younger, Sammy was involved in a very bad car crash that killed her parents. She barely got out alive, and was in critical condition for a while. She is missing her left ear and left forearm, and his scratched up pretty bad. But she has a glowing personality, she was in a deep conversation with Vyn and Rizzie.

Just then my mind went blank as Ashyr walked over and I literally think I drooled. She said, "hi" and I mumbled something very un-intelligent, good thing she had to do something else. She walked over and got Isabella's attention. She said "Come on, Percy wants us." Her and Bella started running off into the crowd, but before she was out of sight she smiled at me, gave me a wink and went into the flow of people. Hudson scooted closer and gave me a beaming grin, "Well, that was a smooth one dumb ass, I thought I heard you say something like your toenails are very light, ha-ha."

"Dude, shut up okay? Its not my fault she actually stuns me".

Hudson burst into laughter and said "Dude, know matter how hot a chick is I don't think they can actually make you stunned".

I glared at him while he was laughing, "Oh your just funny ha-ha" I said sarcastically.

He gave this cocky response, "I'm glade you think so because well, you were looking a little red there buddy." I finally gave in and laughed, we're supposed to be having a good time anyways.

Just then Chiron stomped his hoof and said, "Everyone, please be a little bit quieter because Percy, his siblings and special guests are going to have a Iris- message with Lord Poseidon. Please be respectful and keep your voices hush. Thank you." So everyone became quiet and we saw Poseidon's powerful form flicker. "Hello campers." He said smiling.

"Hello my stunning daughter's, Annabeth lovely as always. Grover and Tyson, how nice to see you. And Perseus, my fantastic son, happy birthday." Then they started to talk and everybody pretty much lost interest in the conversations and started talking in hush voices. I just looked off into the distance, thinking about not- so pleasant thoughts about Ashyr and I.

What can I say, Im a teenage boy, sue me.

It was probably about a half hour when Poseidon said, "Goodbye Percy, I love you and your sisters. Have a great birthday." and his form flickered out.

Percy then stood up, cleared his throat and bellowed, "GO DOWN TO THE BEACH, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Percy took Annabeth's hand, kissed Ashyr and Isabella on the cheek. Pounded fists with Grover and Tyson, and sprinted off with Annabeth to the beach.

Isabella started walking down talking to Hudson into the sea of campers. I was making my way down, trying not to get into anyone's way, when I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder.

It was Ashyr, and I think my heart just about stopped.

"Hi Hunter." She said, a smile playing on her lips. I swallowed my nerves, trying not to say anything stupid. "Hey Ashyr. How are you?" I gave myself a mental pat on the back for not messing up.

"Good, just a little bit full and quite happy I had time to talk to my dad. How about you." she asked. "Well.. You know I've just been around, training and stuff." I said. "Well that's always good."

There was some awkward silence until I blurted out, "You look extremely beautiful tonight." I mentally face palmed. FUCKING ADHD! She blushed and said, "Thank you, and you look handsome too." I almost jumped up in the air and clicked my heals together. But I refrained. "Thanks Ashyr."

My face was probably red as a bitch.

More awkward silence.

Isabella and Hudson walked over ."Hey guys we're telling all kids from ages 0-13 and Chiron to leave, something about Dionysius's present to us." Isabella said.

Hudson laughed "Really Hunter? you look like a fucking cherry."

"Shut up Hudson, I swear I'll kick your ass." Ashyr started to giggle and Isabella was smirking.

Just then Elliot Gonzales, the 'sexy' guy from the Hades cabin as Isabella calls him, past by. His short shaggy black hair was unruly, His 6'1 foot figure was in black jeans and a black hoodie like usual, he wore red sneakers and his chocolate brown eyes were trained on Isabella. "Hey Bella." He said to her, and left with a wink.

Hudson chuckled and said, "Well, it's time for Bella to DipSet." We started laughing but when we looked at where Isabella was standing, It was just an empty space next to Hudson.

We looked over at Elliot and saw Isabella flirting with him, and Hudson said, "WOW, that bitch is a fast runner."

And we all started laughing uncontrollably.

**SO THERE IT IS! we're working on the next chapter right now and that's when we're going to introduce more OC's REVIEW! BYEE**


	2. Party part one

**Hey so guys we're back! This chappy is kinda short so bear with us, but ENJOY :) ps- Silent Ninja twins thanks for updating the Demigod Academy! :)**

**we do not on pjo.**

Grace POV

It is about 9pm right now and it's time for the girl's choice dance.

This is what really scares me, getting rejected.

So I was 41st in line to ask a guy.

Before me was Isabella, Ashyr, and 3 other girls. It was about 15 minutes later when it my turn.

One of the girls had asked Elliot and he said no, but right after Isabella did and he said yes.

Ashyr asked Hunter and he said yes. The other girls asked their crush and they said yes, and then I was up.

Let's just say… I like Hudson, a lot.

So I worked up the nerve and turned to him.

"Uhh Hudson, do you want to go with me?" When I said that, the colour drained out of his face.

I know I'm not that ugly, a lot of guys ask me out, but I always rejected them because I've always like Hudson.

But this… this is embarrassing.

Before he could say anything, he ran away.

I just stood there for a few minutes, shocked and hurt.

Isabella and Ashyr escorted me down and the only thing they could do was give me sympathetic looks before going to dance.

I'm so stupid, and I will never make the mistake of putting my heart into someone's hands and it being crushed so easily.

When I found the will to move my legs, I darted to the Demeter cabin and buried my head in a pillow and cried.

I'm glad no one else is in the cabin, or else I would look weak.

I cried for about 10 minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

I wiped my eyes free of tears and answered it.

There stood Hudson, who is almost a foot taller than me.

Without words he pulled me into his arms and I cried a little more, but I didn't resist, he smelled like Ozone. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, and kissed my head.

Smitty POV

what jerks! It took me hours to get this crap out of my hair and mouth, and I freaking missed dinner! So it's about midnight right now and I guess I'm fixed up.

I trudge down to the beach where I hear loud voices and music, and find that every teenager there is partying… WITH BOOZE?

I see my brothers and sisters singing karaoke _drunk_, the Ares kids playing arrow roulette _drunk_, the Poseidon kids racing dolphins _drunk_, the Zeus kids playing with lightning_ drunk_ and everyone having a great time…_DRUNK_!

I guess Chiron must of retired to bed, but I see Mr. D in a garden chair playing Pinochle with himself, so he was probably responsible for the alcohol.

A huge smirk spread across my face, and I ran to the keg stand.

Man I tell you, this was fun.

I totally ruled in the keg stand, and by the time I was done I was wasted.

I staggered over to the beer pong table, and Conner Stoll was my pong partner.

We were losing, by a lot.

But I didn't really care because I was just focused on how much he was flirting with me, but the look in his eyes wasn't a very flirtatious one, it was lust.

When we finally lost and chugged a cup, he pulled me aside into the forest. "You look very… hot tonight." He slurred some difficulty.

"Thanks you too." I said, and then he attacked me.

I screamed but he quickly clamped his mouth over my mouth and grinned. "You know you want to, stop fighting."

I was about to bite him when someone grabbed him and threw him back to the beach.

I looked up and saw a boy.

His short brown hair was flying in different places, his muscular body made me want to melt, and his face was stern.

He had a scar running down his face, but I decided it didn't really matter. "Thank you." I said, running up to hug him.

"No problem." He said, and when we pulled apart he said, "Tidus Snow, son of Ares." He stuck out his hand.

I took it and said, "Smitty, daughter of Apollo." He smiled and said, "Why don't you hang with me for a while?" I nodded and we walked back to the beach.


End file.
